When the pain united Smacked
by lilougeri
Summary: The team is on a difficult inquiry. it becomes it more when two members of the team are personally touched. Smacked and little Flack and Angell


**"When the pain united."**

We may like own work when we are of the police or the scientist one, we never get totally used to these macabre scenes. We are professionals and we do not let glimpse our feelings but every scene, every murder, every life taken by the strength touches us and even more when they are children. Nevertheless on this cold night of January on one of the beaches of New York everybody bustled leaving the feelings for later. Both children were lying on the ground a bullet in the head, died for less than one hour and as professionals Stella, Mac and Hawkes knew that they did not have to lose time. One hour, it is one hour after the death that imprints fixed onto the body disappeared. With a little luck they will arrive rather fast to get back them, with a little luck they will have the imprints of this children's killer.

They had been lucky. In the laboratory, sat in front of his computer Hawkes waited to see if he'd find the imprint in their files. He was sure of it, it was the one of the killer. One of the children had been strangled, this imprint had strangled him, the marks prove it.

"-MAC! STELLA! You never going to believe it I have a correspondence.  
- you have a name?  
- I have even better Mac, an address. "

Flack, Stella, Mac, Hawkes and some policemen waited in some metres of the suspect's house. After a brief investigation in the neighborhood, Flack had discovered that Frank Ries always lived in this address. With caution, weapon in hand, Flack rang.  
"-Mr Ries it is the police, open … " No answer. Mac glanced through the window which had seemed to be condemned for a long time. He was however able to perceive the shadow of several bodies on the ground.  
"-Flack, we enter! " A kick skilfully posed and the team finally entered into the house before being stop. On the ground there were about ten children's corpses. The oldest did not have to be fifteen years old. Girls, boys with one or several impacts of ballets.

staying professional they inspected the others rooms. Mac and Stella went down in the cellar and once more, a scene of horror appeared in front of them. There was what seemed to be three big aquariums which. Inside each, about ten children shouted with dismay. The first one was already filled and none of them seemed alive. Of a single move, Mac and Stella fired in aquariums taking care of avoiding the children.

There were about fifty children in this house and thirty three had died. Ambulances had arrived to take care of the survivors who had been taken out of the house. In front of many sort of curious onlookers, the scientific team tried to make its work and to repress their nausea. Angell, Danny and Lindsay had come give a hand and bodies had been sent to the mortuary. A boy who had just recovered from his feelings ran towards Mac.  
" - sir, there is another two inside.  
-do not worry we searched everywhere  
-there is a secret room in the cellar which leads in sewers. It is on your right between two corners of wall.  
- OK. You, stay here. Flack, Angell come with me. "

They returned to the cellar and found the room in question. Inside two hardly three-year-old girls were chained the one to the other one. One of her seemed to have received a ballet and was practically unconscious, the other one looked a corner in the other side of the room with tears. Mac turned around and perceived what the child fixed. A countdown.

" - Angell everybody do not come down and make evacuate there is a bomb. " In a jump Angell find herself into the cellar and left in the other rooms of the house by roaring.  
" – EVACUATE,THERE IS A BOMB, HURRY" Of their side Mac took his weapon while Flack protected with his body the still children.  
Without wasting time they grasped each a girl and ran away. They had only some seconds. They crossed rooms leading them to the exit in blast. The house was empty and outside a perimeter of security had been set up but none of them had the time to reach them. They had hardly exceeded the threshold of the door that the bomb exploded throwing them with strength on the ground. When Mac stood up he noticed that the unconscious girl whom he held in the arms woke up.  
" – a doctor, fast!! I have a child seriously injured! Eh, look me, my name is Mac, you have to hold out girl. Still a little.  
- you are an angel?  
- no not I am not an angel.  
- Yes you are my angel, thank you " And while she held out the hand to caress his cheek she died. Under the shock nobody manages to take back the body to Mac because without realizing it he rocked her slowly squeezing her against him.

In the laboratory of the scientific police we heard some rustles. The agent, all shocked by what arrived, communicated only when it was necessary. The Mac's team was gathered in his office. Lindsay a file in the hand had the attention of all her partners.  
"-Frank Ries! His father was a hired killer, he killed fifty four persons before being executed. Frank had ten years old at the time. His father and his mother was tortured and knifed under his eyes.  
- fifty four persons. It is the number of children that we found.  
- exact Stella. In the house there were files concerning each and every one of the children. They were not kidnapped.  
- then, where are they from?  
-Frank Ries created them. According to all these files he would have every time given drugs to men and women who did not know but whom he considered able to give good genes. Once the drug works he took what he needed and then paid a homeless or an illegal to carry the child.  
- you mean that no parents know that they have children.  
- excatly and some of them don't even know each other. Every child wears a bracelet with a number corresponding to their file. We can easily discover their identities and who are their parents.  
- So, Stella, Danny, Lindsay and I take charge of all that we found in the house and which could help us to find Ries. Hawkes go down to the mortuary and help Sid to identify the children.

They worked all for several hours. Mac decided to come down to the mortuary to see where the identifications were there.  
" - then?  
-we have four children the longest is to find the corresponding file because nothing was classified. "  
Mac stoped when he saw that they were trying to identify the girl who had died in his arms. A wave of sadness submerged him. Hawkes took out finally the corresponding file.  
" - then her parents are … Oh my god Mac  
- Who?  
- according to the file...  
-Hawkes!  
- according to the file the parents of this girl are you and Stella.  
(…) – Is it a joke?  
- no. There are your names, date of your respective attacks. Mac! This child is your daughter.  
(…) - make a taking on her I want to make a DNA test. Hawkes, Sid do not speak to Stella until I have results. I shall say to her. " Murmured he

The results had confirmed what the file said. Stella and he have had a child together. Or rather had had. He had not said to her yet. In front of results he had went down again in the mortuary and stared tenderly his child. Without knowing it during three years he used to be a father. He slide his hand through the curls of his daughter. How would have they called her? He knew that Stella liked the first name Lily. He loved it too. He will decide about this later with her but, now, he had to say to her. Slowly, before leaving, he kissed her on the forehead and covered her face.

"-Mac it is not possible. Our child, our girl. But...  
- I know Stella but I made analysis it is really true.  
- She died. He killed her !! HE KILLED HER!!"  
Mac has taken her between his arms, tenderly put his forehead against her and dried his friend's tears with his thumbs.  
" - I shall find him Stella, I promises you . I shall have him. " In the laboratory everybody had met near Mac's office. First attracted by Stella's shout then touched by Sid's explanations they Stared their partners suffering, powerless.

KNOCK, kNOCK  
"- Come in Danny.  
-I'm sorry Mac.  
Mac and Stella are still in the office. Sitting on his couch he tried to comfort her. "-… But I have a lead. A farm to the outside of the city. "

Mac was left with Flack and Angell. Stella wanted to accompany him but he refused to protect her. Once in the farm everything happened very fast. With the arrival of the three policemen Frank Ries rose from his chair a knife in his hand. Losing his self-control Mac wanted to give him few punches. Flack jumped over him to keep him, Frank Ries took the opportunity to take the gun he was hiding. As he aimed his weapon at Flack and Mac, Angell fired two bullets in the shoulder and controlled him. Once Mac slightly calmed down the two policemen take without any delicacy the prisoner and led him to the car. Stil in the house, Mac left his anger burst out and began to violently hit the wall yelling, fighting a thousand ideas in his head.  
Why! Why give us a child and take her back next. She was so beautiful with its large curls. Sames as her mother. This woman I love for so many years. Stella would have been a wonderful mother. I imagine both of them laughing and smiling. This smile wich makes my stomach knot. Who will doubt that whenever she raises her hands on me my heart beats fast. Who can imagine that the great impassive Mac Taylor is trouble everytime I see her emerald eyes. If they could see what is in me, they would know that Stella is my soul and my heart. And we had a daughter, a little angel… WHY!!  
Tired by the blows to wall Mac fell to the floor hands in blood. Flack and Angell looked at him. Discreetly Flack took angel's hand to help her to deal with this scene but none of them intervened, leaving Mac emptied his anger.

Danny, Lindsay, Flack, Jessica, Sheldon, Adam and Sid had followed distantly Mac until the autopsy room. It was Danny who, with Flack, had occupied the interrogation. Once arrived at the morgue they all stoped in front of the window watching the heartbreaking scene that was unfolding. Stella faced to the body of their child turning its back on her friends. Mac joined slowly and gently laid his hands on her shoulders.  
"-Stella, I look after the ceremony. Our daughter will have the tributes that she deserves.  
- Mac… How can a man be allowed to be such a thing. He gave us a child and then take her away. It may seem stupid but I feel…… .  
- That was family. I know… I love her without know her, I love… the simple fact that she was our daughter is enought to be sure that she was fabulous "  
At the other side of the morgue, the others forensic experts continued their works without knowing about the drama that was played beside them. The radio was playing hard and some of them singing. Stella was crying, Mac, head in the curls of the young woman, did not even try to keep his tears to fall. He did not have the strength and he wanted her to know that she was not alone… him too… He bend to her ear and whispered  
"-I love you. "  
He did not even realize he was going to say these words. These words he had for so long kept, scared to lose her. But tonight it did not matter. He needed to love, more exactly love her. He put his arms around her. Stella turned around and laid his head against his heart.  
"-I need you… Mac  
-I promise... always  
- I love you too"  
At the idea of the family that they would have been able to be, Stella fall on the ground supported by Mac. Always of the other side of the window their friends continued to observe them tears in their eyes. Mac and Stella had finally found themselves. So inhuman Franck Ries had able to be, he had known to see what the two friends tried to hide for years. They loved each other. Together they will reconstruct and will re-learn to live. Together they will know the happiness, the roars of laughter, they will be happy. But for the moment they just needed to cry. And in the silent room, without any word, uniting with sobs, the lyrics seeming to illustrate the previous hours filled the room. " Mad world … Mad world "

**THE END**


End file.
